leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Brandon's Legendary titans
Brandon's Legendary titans are a trio of Legendary Pokémon that belong to Pyramid King Brandon. In the anime In the anime, they are Brandon's most powerful Pokémon, with Regirock and Registeel using their power alone to defeat Ash twice. However, Regice was defeated later in Ash's rematch with Brandon. During Brandon's battle with Paul, each Legendary titan defeated all of Paul's Pokémon one by one. In Pillars of Friendship!, they were used to help protect from J. Regirock Brandon's Regirock (Japanese: ジンダイのレジロック Jindai's Regirock) was the first Pokémon of the trio to be seen with Brandon. History In Battling the Enemy Within!, Ash and his friends fall into some underground ruins by the Battle Pyramid. Inside the ruins Ash picks up a statue which causes a boulder to roll towards them. They eventually run into Brandon who calls out Regirock to use and destroy the boulder. Regirock destroys the boulder and Brandon recalled it. After Ash is corrupted by the King of Pokélantis, Brandon decides to battle Ash to save him. His choice is Regirock, while Ash goes with . Regirock's key strategy is to defend, while using to make sure its attacks hit the opponent. Although Regirock barely moved during the battle, it has both strong and capabilities. Even with a type disadvantage and a speed disadvantage, Regirock ultimately wins the battle. In Pace - The Final Frontier!, Regirock and confronted Team Rocket and used their attacks to send Team Rocket blasting off. In A Pyramiding Rage!, Regirock defeated Paul's , , , and . It was revealed in the same episode that Brandon used Regirock to defeat Reggie's which ultimately led to Reggie becoming a . In Pillars of Friendship!, Regirock was used to battle the rampaging at the Snowpoint Temple. Regigigas used on Regirock, Regice, and Registeel and all four Pokémon went on a rampage. When Hunter J used her weapon to catch the immobilized Regigigas; Regirock, Regice, Registeel and eventually Pyramid King Brandon all jumped in front of J's firing range and were turned into stone. Regigigas eventually brought them back to life with . Moves used mod 4}}|0=Stone Edge|1=Shock Wave|2=Iron Defense|3=Lock-On}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Stone Edge|1=Shock Wave|2=Iron Defense|3=Lock-On}}|image2=Brandon legendary titans mod 3}}|0=Focus Punch|1=Zap Cannon Flash Cannon|2=Hyper Beam}}.png|caption2=Using mod 3}}|0=Focus Punch|1=Zap Cannon|2=Hyper Beam}}}} Registeel Brandon's Registeel (Japanese: ジンダイのレジスチル Jindai's Registeel) is the second Pokémon that was shown to be owned by Brandon. He obtained it prior to Overjoyed!. History In Overjoyed!, returned to the Battle Pyramid to challenge Brandon. Brandon revealed that he would be using Registeel in the battle. The next day Ash sent his against Registeel. Registeel was shown to be an extremely mobile Pokémon, as it was seen charging at Torkoal. Although Torkoal clearly had the type advantage, Registeel had incredible defensive capabilities and was able to evenly match Torkoal. Brandon's main strategy with Registeel seemed to be offensive and defensive combined into one. Although Torkoal managed to put up a strong fight and match Registeel in power, Registeel ultimately proved victorious. In Pace - The Final Frontier!, Registeel and Regirock confronted and used their attacks to sending Team Rocket blasting off. In A Pyramiding Rage!, Registeel was used in a battle against Paul, where it went up against his and defeated his . In Pillars of Friendship!, Registeel was used to battle the rampaging at the Snowpoint Temple. Regigigas used on Regirock, Regice, and Registeel and all four Pokémon went on a rampage. When Hunter J used her weapon to catch the immobilized Regigigas; Regirock, Regice, Registeel and eventually Pyramid King Brandon all jumped in front of J's firing range and were turned into stone. Regigigas eventually brought them back to life with . Moves used mod 4}}|0=Metal Claw|1=Zap Cannon|2=Lock-On|3=Sandstorm}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Metal Claw|1=Zap Cannon|2=Lock-On|3=Sandstorm}}|image2=Brandon mod 4}}|0=legendary titans Hyper Beam|1=Registeel Iron Head|2=Registeel Flash Cannon|3=legendary titans Focus Punch}}.png|caption2=Using mod 4}}|0=Hyper Beam|1=Iron Head|2=Flash Cannon|3=Focus Punch}}}} Regice Brandon's Regice (Japanese: ジンダイのレジアイス Jindai's Regice) was the last Pokémon caught by Brandon before his final battle with in Pace - The Final Frontier!. History Brandon Regice between Overjoyed! and Gathering the Gang of Four! while searching in an unnamed ruin. Regice was the last Pokémon Brandon sent out against Ash's Pikachu in his 4-on-4 battle for the Brave Symbol. Brandon used a strategy of freezing the field with to speed up Regice's movements and to do the complete opposite with Pikachu's. While Pikachu did land some hits with and , it proved to be ineffective, as Regice trapped Pikachu in pillars of ice created by Ice Beam and then used to fully recover any damage caused. Regice then fired an Ice Beam towards Pikachu, completely freezing it. However, with the last of its energy, Pikachu broke free and delivered a final blow to Regice using his . Regice reappeared in a flashback in Pika and Goliath!. In A Pyramiding Rage!, Brandon used Regice in his battle with Paul. It battled Paul's Ursaring, until Paul switched to , whereupon Regice easily defeated the Iron Armor Pokémon with . In Pillars of Friendship!, Regice was used to battle the rampaging at the Snowpoint Temple. Regigigas used on Regirock, Regice, and Registeel and all four Pokémon went on a rampage. When Hunter J used her weapon to catch the immobilized Regigigas; Regirock, Regice, Registeel and eventually Pyramid King Brandon all jumped in front of J's firing range and were turned into stone. Regigigas eventually brought them back to life with . Moves used mod 3}}|0=Blizzard|1=Ice Beam|2=Rest}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Blizzard|1=Ice Beam|2=Rest}}|image2=Brandon mod 3}}|0=legendary titans Hyper Beam|1=Regice Zap Cannon|2=Regice Focus Punch}}.png|caption2=Using mod 3}}|0=Hyper Beam|1=Zap Cannon|2=Focus Punch}}}} Personality and characteristics All three of the Legendary titans are considered to be very loyal towards Brandon as their Trainer. However, it was temporarily lost when used on them, which made the trio turn on Brandon. When Brandon blocked the attack from J's hand gun that could turn anything it touches into stone, the titans regained their loyalty. In most of the battles each of the titans participated in, they had no trouble taking on any opponent including the ones with the type advantage as seen in their battles against and Paul, where they single-handedly defeated all of the latter's Pokémon in A Pyramiding Rage!. In the games Brandon's Legendary titans appear in when battled for the Silver Symbol. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga History Regirock, Regice, and Registeel are three Pokémon that were sought after by Steven Stone in preparation for the upcoming against and . After some difficulties, he manages to awaken them from their resting places with the help of the Blind boy and . Once awakened, Regirock was partnered with Drake and Sidney, Regice was partnered with Phoebe and Glacia, while Steven teamed up with Wallace to control Registeel. During the battle, the three Pokémon used to contain the destructive energy created by the clash between and . After Groudon and Kyogre are defeated, the strain of controlling the three Pokémon caused Steven to die from exhaustion. With no one to control them, Regirock, Regice, and Registeel lashed out against their controllers and left to parts unknown. In Never Spritz a Knotty Sudowoodo, Regirock, Regice, and Registeel were found and caught by for use in the . When challenged the Battle Pyramid in Chipping Away at Regirock, Regirock was the first to be sent out to face his . During the battle, Regirock had its health sapped away by , so it countered by blowing itself up with , greatly damaging Sceptile. With Regirock knocking itself out in the process, Brandon switched with Registeel, who was sent out to face Emerald's borrowed , Monlee. With his speed and super effective hits, Monlee was able to easily defeat Registeel, only to quickly fall by a attack. The last to be used was Regice, who faced Emerald's borrowed , Bonee. Due to Regice's type, Bonee was at a disadvantage and was knocked out after a short time. Although confident that he had won their battle, Brandon was shocked to see that Sceptile had been revived in secret and defeated Regice with an , making Emerald the winner of the battle. In Skirting Around Surskit I, Regice was used to attack Guile Hideout in order to get revenge for 's injuries in the Artisan Cave. The attack did nothing to Guile, who simply swung his sword and sent Regice flying. In All About Arceus IX, it was revealed that three Pokémon were lent to at one point. Palmer took the Pokémon to the Snowpoint Temple, where he awakened and captured the Legendary Pokémon Regigigas. In Omega Alpha Adventure 16, Regirock and Regice were seen helping Brandon fight the Admins of Neo Team Magma and Neo Team Aqua. Moves used Regirock mod 2}}|0=Superpower|1=Explosion}} Adventures.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Superpower|1=Explosion}}}} Registeel mod 2}}|0=Superpower|1=Toxic}} Adventures.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Superpower|1=Toxic}}}} Regice mod 2}}|0=Superpower|1=Blizzard}} Adventures.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Superpower|1=Blizzard}}}} Trivia * Brandon's Legendary titans are the first officially deemed Legendary Pokémon in the to be caught and trained. * All three titans in the anime have used , , and . ** All of them also used in Pokémon Adventures. ---- Related articles * Legendary titans Category:Frontier Brains' Pokémon Category:Emerald characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) Category:Legendary Pokémon (anime)